


Skidrow Valley

by Pinballwizard



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Multi, Stardew Valley AU, little shop of horrors au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:44:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinballwizard/pseuds/Pinballwizard
Summary: Stardew Valley was a complete economic failure and so was Skidrow. It seemed as though all hope was lost, until the Governor had a brilliant idea. He decided to merge the two cities together. Little did he know this decision would harbor extreme repercussions.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Orin Scrivello, Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn, Audrey II/Audrey Fulquard
Kudos: 4





	1. The Expansion

**Author's Note:**

> This may seem innocent so far, but don't be fooled. This shit's gonna get nasty. Stick around if you want to see some strange crap go down.

SIDE NOTE: This is a Stardew Valley x Little Shop of Horrors crossover. The songs are in no particular order. 

It was a seemingly inconsequential day in the late summer when the Governor decide to come back to Stardew Valley. After another great Luau he had returned with a proposition. The Valley is closed off, but it’s surprisingly close to uptown and downtown. Uptown being Zuzu City, and downtown being the muddled region of Skidrow. The Governor had never previously wanted to, or had to, merge different cities or regions together before, but he found it necessary now. If Stardew became recognized as an exact middle between uptown and downtown, (even though it isn’t) or even a part of one, it would draw in much more traffic. Being that Skidrow lacks any taste or culture or income, and that the Valley is gathering very little money it seemed as though combining the two wouldn’t be such a bad idea. There was only one problem. Well, only one big one. Although the valley technically is between the two polarized regions, it’s a lot farther down and less developed than the place it would be combining with. It’s still doable though, it wouldn’t be too hard just to slap in a couple detour signs and pave a fresh new road through their meek little town, the problem is mostly how the citizens feel about it.  
“Lewis, it’s been an age, has it not?” The Governor had just invited himself into the mayor’s house moments ago.  
“Weren’t you just here a week ago?” Lewis said with a slight chuckle. He turned down his newspaper down and turned his attention to the eccentric man before him.  
“I suppose, but this place is quite lovely, and it always feels like forever when I leave.”  
“That’s a shame. Well, what brings you back here?”  
“I have a proposition for you and your town! Well, I mean it’s more of my town, but still.”  
“Oh, alright. Go ahead, let me hear it.”  
“You know your southmost neighboring city, Skidrow? Well, both of you are… well, quite lacking when it comes to cash.”  
“Oh? You think so? I don’t. Everything seems alright to me, and the many folks who would be affected by a choice like this. I would hope you aren’t being too rash with this idea.”  
“Oh sorry, I phrased this like it was optional didn’t I? Well, it’s not. The state is losing a lot of income trying to fund for the two of you, so it’s about time the two of you started raking in some dough. Consider this a heads up; construction starts in ten days.” The Governor started to head out.  
“Wait! You can’t just leave. You’ve always been kind to us in the past, can’t you please make an exception?”  
“Hmm… well… No. I can’t. Now if you’ll excuse me, there is a hotel room in Zuzu City with my name on. Maybe when your little town cleans up its act I’ll consider staying here!” He slammed the door confidently on his way out.  
The valley had always been perfectly lucrative in Lewis’s eyes, why did anything need to change? This news was too much for Lewis. How was he going to tell the town? They’d be broken! He supposed that he had no choice though, he had to let them know. Lewis threw on some loafers and walked outside. He rounded up his citizens and got ready to inform them of the news.  
“Greetings citizens of the valley. Today I present you all with some, uh, interesting news,” Lewis began to sweat, “Keep in mind this is the governor’s decision, not mine.” With statement alone, everyone knew something was wrong.  
"You all know the neighboring city of Skidrow, right? Well, early this fall they will officially start merging our land together. No longer will we be separate. Any questions?" Lewis didn't really want any questions, he just wanted it all to be over. No one wanted this merge, everyone in the valley had heard the horrors of Skidrow, and the idea of being part of that sounded awful. Skidrow is the type of place you only live in if you absolutely have to, and now Stardew was going to be part of it.  
"I have a question," Leah started and Lewis nodded his approval, "Isn't this completely against our town's values? Most of us moved here to live a nice and peaceful life, to escape the slums, not to live in a prettier version of them. I came here for a sense of community and safety. This isn't okay."  
"It will be fine though, I'm sure of it. If nothing else it's not like any of us will have to move out. Skidrow is much larger than we are, and people will probably be more inclined to move there anyway." Lewis tried to sound assured.  
"That's all fine and dandy, but what about us business owners? How will we keep up with the flashy appeal of those shops in the city?" Pierre stated his concerned.  
"Fear not, if you fall out of business I'll gladly find you some kind of housing!" This was a lie and Lewis knew it.  
"That's not the point. We work the jobs we do because we like them, this is a place where we've always been able to follow our dreams! First you let Joja move in here, and now this? Why are you even the mayor if you're not going to fight for your people?" Gus let Lewis know almost the full extent of his disappointment.  
"Folks, please. Change is bound to happen, and if you accept it than at the very least we won't have to clean up a mess." Lewis hoped this would calm the angered residents, but only got a bigger rise out of them.  
"Sorry to break this to you Lewis, but we weren't voting for a doormat when we brought you into office. If you don't take a stand and this merge goes through, maybe we're just gonna have to follow along with Skidrow's mayor. Speaking of which, who exactly is going to be mayor?" Caroline’s question shut Lewis down.  
“That’s it, you’re all acting uncivilized! I expected more from this town!” He blew up with rage, throwing his hands up in the air.  
“It’s not going to be a town for much longer, is it?” George scowled.  
“Oh, George. I didn’t see you there.” Lewis felt a bit bad for ignoring the elderly fellow.  
“Seems like it won’t be the only time, hm?”  
“Oh George, be polite.” Evelyn tried to comfort him.  
“I’m not being rude, Lewis really has gone downhill since his ever so humble beginnings.”  
Lewis decided to just leave. Was he really such a failure to the town? He’d completely absorbed himself in his mayoral lifestyle, he never once thought about what it would be like to lose it all. He never asked for this, no one did, but what was he supposed to do? No matter what his decision, someone would retaliate to his choice. He decided to just go to bed and live each day like nothing had changed until he absolutely had to.  
By the end of fall construction was in full swing. At this point both the residents of Skidrow and those of the Valley had begun talking. Although a small portion of both sides thought this would be a proper change, most were quite upset. This change was abrupt and seemed to cause more harm than good. The creation of Skidrow Valley was one of the worst things that could have happened to either side, and that was completely undeniable. It was only a matter of time until things spiraled into absolute chaos. Until then, Lewis would lay in his bed and wait for things to go back to normal. Little did he know, they never would.


	2. Depression is Just Status Quo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place in Skidrow. It centers around Mushnik's failing flower shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little slow too, but by the fourth chapter things will pick up. Also, the songs in this chapter are "Total Eclipse of The Sun" and "Grow For Me".

Three years had passed and people had finally settled into the new life that was handed to them. Many residents of both sides had moved, but in their place arose new folk. The only people who seemed truly comfortable were the ones living on the outskirts of this place, the new and arguably improved downtown. Things weren’t all too positive for anyone. Lewis had lost his position as mayor and was now working as secretary for the Governor upstate. He only visits downtown when he has to. Most other citizens had to take up new positions as well. The people who feared they would lose their businesses actually had it the best. The new influx of people had these merchants drowning in their own success. For once they were making sufficient cash, they were even able to take weekends off sometimes. As for the folks in Skidrow, things hadn’t really affected their personal lives. For them, the only thing that really changed was their business. With the new competition it was especially hard to keep up. One place, a small failing floral shop, had it especially bad. It was called Mushnik’s Flower Shop. It harbored a Man named Mushnik, one named Seymour, and sweet girl named Audrey. Things were always a little slow around there, but now it was almost completely stagnant. They would be lucky to have more than one customer a month. Being that this new deal had really landed them in the gutter, they really only had one month left to clean up their act.  
"We’re almost completely tapped… Who would have ever seen this coming?" Mushnik was somewhere between disappointed and enraged.  
"Sir, weren’t you just talking about this a week ago?" Seymour meekly inquired.  
"Oh shut up, Seymour." Mushnik grumbled.  
"Wait, if the shop closes, what are we going to do?" Audrey frantically asked, walking in front of Seymour.  
"What are you going to do? How selfish can you be? If I lose the store I’ll be right back where I started, broke and starving!"  
"But this is our livelihood too. After this we’ll have nowhere to go!" Seymour was obviously upset, but Mushnik ignored him.  
"Well, if nothing changes then we're going to have to file for bankruptcy."  
In this moment Seymour feared he would lose everything. He needed to think of something, anything! So he did. He remembered, out of many, an exotic plant he had in his room. It was only a little thing, a bulbous green little head with puckered lips, but he had never seen anything quite like it. He figured that maybe the little thing might draw some attention, even if it was on the small side.  
"Wait! Don't file bankruptcy yet!" Seymour exclaimed as he tumbled up the stairs, plant grasped in his hands.  
"I uh, wasn't really planning on it yet." Mushnik said, intrigued nonetheless.  
"Oh, well that's too bad. Either way, I have an idea that should improve our situation with the uh, lack of customers!" Seymour waited for someone to notice the plant he was holding.  
"Does it have something to do with that plant?" Audrey cooed.  
"Bingo! I call it 'Audrey Two'. Hopefully this peculiar little thing can draw in some attention." Seymour lifted the thing, making absolute sure Mushnik saw it.  
"How would this botanical blunder help us exactly?" Mushnik was losing interest.  
"Well, if I set it just about here," Seymour began to enthusiastically rearrange the window display, "then it's sure to grab someone's attention." Seymour looked to Mushnik and then back to the window. A moment passed. And then another passed. But just as Mushnik turned to leave, there was a gentle jingle emerging from the door.  
"Hey there, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what is that plant?" It's a tall man, clipboard in his hand. A young woman with red hair follows behind him. No one in the shop knows who they are, but they're pockets might be padded so Mushnik and crew have to put on a real show.  
"This is Audrey Two. Did it pique your interest?" Seymour leaned towards them, eagerly awaiting their enthusiasm.  
"Oh, most definitely! It's quite a strange specimen, isn't it Robin?" The toned man turns to her and she takes her gaze off of the plant.  
"Yeah, it's a bit creepy though. Interesting nonetheless though." She didn't exactly seem excited, but at least the man did.  
"What is it? I've never encountered anything like it." The man seemed almost astonished.  
"Well I'm not sure, but it came after the total eclipse of the sun." Seymour confidently confided the origin of the strange creature in the strangers before him.  
"Oh? Well, I’ve never heard of a plant being affected by a solar eclipse." The man said sceptically.  
"Well, I don’t think it was necessarily a case of a plant being affected, it sort of just spawned in." Seymour tried to explain.  
"That doesn’t make any more sense." He seemed to be losing interest.  
"Well, maybe if I elaborated it would make more sense."  
"Alright, go ahead."  
"So, on that day I was walking around in the wholesale flower district." If you listened closely it almost sounded like music was playing around him.  
"And I walked past this place where this old Chinese man sometimes sells me weird and exotic cuttings, because he knows weird plants are my hobby." The strangers weren’t really reacting yet.  
"He didn’t have anything unusual that day, so I was about to walk on by, ya know?" They looked like they were on the brink of leaving, and Mushnik was grumbling in the background.  
"But then, there it was! It was the total eclipse of the sun!" His excitement caught their attention again, but not necessarily for the right reason.  
"It got very dark, and there was a faint humming sound that sounded like it came from another world." He lifted his hands trying, but failing, to look ominous.  
"When the light returned, there was this strange little plant. It was unlike anything I’d ever seen, but it was just stuck in with the zinnias."  
"I could have sworn it wasn’t there before, but that old Chinese sold it to me anyways… For a dollar ninety five!" He took a bow. No one clapped.  
"Huh, well that certainly unusual. Maybe I could come back and run some tests on it in the future, but we must be leaving now."  
"Wait, maybe we should get some flowers while we’re here?" Robin asks, and before her companion can respond she shuffles around in her wallet and pulls out ten dollars.  
"Alright, we’ll take whatever we can get for this amount." Mushnik hastily snatches her cash and gets the flowers.  
"Here! Thank you very much!"  
"Well, thank you for the… interesting experience. These flowers are quite nice though, and that Audrey Two thing is neat too. I'll spread the word a bit for you." The man said clutching one bouquet.  
"Ah, Thank you! Have a nice day." Audrey said, holding the door courteously.  
"The pleasure has been ours. We're Robin and Demetrius by the way. Maybe if I come back to test the peculiar plant I could pick up some more of these lovely flowers." Demetrius said, heading out the door next to Robin. Mushnik slowly shut the door behind them.  
"Ten dollars worth of flowers!" The greedy man cheered triumphantly. His voice almost cracked out of his sheer excitement.  
"Yeah, that's incredible! And all it's because of your strange plant, Seymour." Audrey said, putting one hand on Seymour's shoulder. He felt his face heat up rapidly.  
"Uhah, thanks Audrey," Seymour fixed his glasses and glanced away, "Well, uh, see how good for business this little thing is?" He patted Audrey Two gently.  
"Of course we do! Look what just happened, boy." Mushnik patted Seymour on his back lightly and headed behind the counter.  
"I’m going to start making a sign for this strange little thing, just to make sure people know, you know?" Seymour said edging toward his bedroom door, plant in hand.  
"Go ahead Seymour, what ever it takes to get them coming in. Oh, but leave the plant in the window, will ya?" Mushnik looked at Seymour and Audrey Two, but he only saw the plant.  
"Oh, uh, sure." He said, meekly setting it on window sill.  
Seymour spent the night making a decent display for their new gimmick, listening to the bustle of customers upstairs. By six, Seymour had finished any decoration he found necessary and headed upstairs. By the time he got up there, the only one left was Audrey Two.  
“Oh hey, Twoey.” Seymour said, placing the sign in a desirable spot. The plant looked up at him, or at least that’s what it looked like it was doing, and Seymour patted it’s pot.  
Over the next week, business was absolutely booming. Mushnik appreciated Seymour for once, and Audrey was paying more attention to him than usual too. The trio were frantically juggling responsibilities, Seymour trying to care for the botanical bewilderment, Audrey arranging, and Mushnik working the register. Everything was going great until it happened. The plant’s bumpy bulbous head fell down low, it looked almost dead.  
“SEYMOUR!” Mushnik exclaimed.  
“Ah, uh, what is it sir?” Seymour fiddled with his fingers nervously.  
“The plant, boy, the plant! What did ya do to it?”  
“Nothing, sir! I didn’t even realize it was, uh, wilting.” He looked down ashamed. Truth be told, he knew it was dying, he just had no clue how to keep it alive.  
“Well, take it downstairs and fix it! I don’t care how long it takes, but ya gotta get it back to health.” Mushnik put the plant in Seymour’s hands and grumbled off to the register. Seymour didn’t know what to do, but he had to do something, so he brought it back downstairs confused and worried.  
“Oh Twoey…” He set the plant on his stool.  
“I’ve given you’ve sunshine, I’ve given you dirt,” He started to sing to the plant, “You’ve given me nothin’, but heartache and hurt!” He knew the plant wouldn’t respond, but he kind of hoped it would.  
“I’m begging you sweetly, I’m down on my knees!” He wasn’t, but how would the plant know that? You know how osteoporosis is, you don’t want to damage those knee joints any more than you’ve got to.  
“Oh please, grow for me!” The plant looked even worse.  
“I’ve given you plant food, and water to sip. I’ve given you potash, you’re giving me zip!”  
“Oh god how I mist you, oh pod how you tease, so please grow for me!” Audrey Two was getting frustrated with Seymour’s foolishness.  
“I’ve given you southern exposure to get you to thrive, I’ve pinched you back hard like I’m supposed to and you’re barely alive!”  
“I’ve tried you at levels of moisture from desert to mud!” Was this man actually belting? Wow, he was. That’s kind of pathetic.  
“I’ve given you growth lights and mineral supplements, what do you want from me? Blood?” He tried to tidy his workplace in his frantic rage. He ends up pricking his finger on a rose thorn.  
“ Damned roses! Damned thorns! Clumsy me. Look what I did Twoey!” The plant opens its mouth.  
“Oh, Twoey that’s great! What made you do that?” Seymour began to suck some of the blood off of his thumb and Audrey Two followed suit.  
“Oh no… I think I know what made you do that.” Seymour said, reluctantly moving his thumb towards the bloodthirsty plant.  
“Well, I guess a few drops couldn’t hurt. Long as you don’t make a habit out of it or anything.” He let the blood drop into Audrey Two’s trap. At least business could get back to normal now. Little did Seymour know, normal was long gone as soon as he bought that damned plant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this, I've been very busy lately.


	3. Spread The Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone living downtown is miserable, that's almost a fact. Will they ever be satisfied again? Is there a certain plant that might be able to help them? Sure there is, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. At this point I'm just rushing for the next chapter because that's when things start getting more tense.

Demetrius returned to his house in the mountains of Stardew, one of the few places still pretty much untouched by the new developments. Although he knows his home will meet the same fate as most others in this area as soon as the Governor remembers the mines and quarry. For him, everyday was a ticking time bomb. He spent most of his days out of town looking for exceptional scientific anomalies, and most days he’d return to his wife and kids miserable and defeated by the places that have already been tapped dry by other scientists. The valley used to be his oasis in a desert of typical creatures and findings. Today was different though, he had finally found something interesting. When he and Robin walked through the door, they had seen something truly out of the ordinary. That plant, that spectacular plant, was something he could study and learn to understand as he used to do. This little lifeboat of a pod was what he had been desperately searching for these past few years, and if he played it cool and bought a couple bouquets here and there he could probably have free range of the thing. He could finally spend his days happy again, he could come home triumphantly holding new findings each time. Maybe he could even discover something that could save many unknowing people. He dreamed this to himself walking out of the shop that day and dreamed of what was to come. That what could have happened if Robin hadn’t told everyone in the town about Audrey Two. When the pair returned home Demetrius told his kids, Maru and Sebastion, about the strange botanical being and he figured those were the only people who really needed to know about the creature. Robin told Demetrius that she was going out on an errand or two, perhaps because she knew he would be upset if he knew that she was telling everyone about a public plant that he wanted to make private, and she left to go tell the other ladies at her aerobics class about what they had seen. Obviously they were hesitant to believe her, but within the week they had gone to see it, and then they told everyone they knew, and then those people kept the cycle going by telling other folks too.  
One week after Demetrius had first seen Audrey Two, he confidently strolled back into Mushnik’s flower shop. By the time he got to the foot of the door he was able to peer through the glass and see just how busy the place had gotten. There were customers in every corner of the shop, but the determined man pushed through them to get to the employees.   
“Sir, Ma’am, you all have gotten so… popular. What happened?” He didn’t want to sound disappointed, but it was still pretty obvious that he was.  
“We sure have! And hey, you can say you were our first customer!” She patted him on the shoulder and smiled. He would have been mad if it didn’t seem like such a genuinely kind gesture.   
“But, my offer! Do you remember my offer?” He called out to her. Even though she had only walked a few feet off, he felt like he was miles from her.   
“Sir, I’m sorry I have to get back to work! Things will probably cool down by next week, you can come back then.” Things didn’t cool down in a week. They didn’t even cool down in a month.   
Demetrius left that shop as he often leaves his worksites. He was tired and defeated. Always defeated. He was empty and he didn’t know how to fill the void of his unfulfilled life. He wasn’t the only person in the Valley desperate to get to know Audrey Two though. Abigail, the daughter of Pierre and Caroline, wanted to understand this creature as well. She first heard about the plant the day after her mother went to see it for herself. She was skeptical that the creature wasn’t just a puppet, but when she stood there with her hands pressed up against the dirty glass of that flower shop she really believed it was real. The strange plant seemed to only grow each day she visited the shop, and with its growth she saw a dorky man getting progressively more injured. She didn’t believe this was all coincidence, she knew that plant was a vicious parasite. She would typically come into the shop at about twenty minutes before closing time and sit by the plant while a handful of others crowded around it. She decided not to tempt the plant into trying to eat or anything, she knew that if people found out about its nasty nature the plant would be destroyed and the folks running the shop would be ruined. Instead she whispered to it trying to get some kind of response. She figured if the plant could convey a need for blood, maybe it could give some other signals. She got strange looks here and there, and the store manager seemed upset she never bought anything, but she was never kicked out. She had an idea that might make her get booted though, and that was to break in and really get a look at the thing.   
That night when Abigail got home, she switched on her radio and switched it to WSKID radio. She was never big on talk shows, but when she heard the man who owned the plant would be on she decided to listen in. She tuned in and the interview was just ending, but she figured she could possibly catch something interesting if she stuck around.   
“And thus we conclude our interview with Seymour Krelborn, the young botanical … Do you mind if I call you a genius?” Seymour. His name was Seymour.   
“Gosh, no.” He chuckled. From the sound of his voice, she concluded that this was probably the man with the bitten up fingers.   
“The genius who has developed a new breed of plantlife, hitherto unknown on this planet. The Audrey Two. Oh, just one last question, Mr Krelborn. Do you feed it anything special?”   
“Special? Er… no… it’s a secret formula, but it’s … uh… not hard to come by.” He wasn’t exactly wrong.  
“I see. Well thanks for dropping by and-” The interviewer was quickly cut off.  
“I’d like to remind our listeners that the Audrey Two is on display exclusively at Mushnik’s Skid Row florists!” Abigail knew this all too well.  
“Alright well, uh, thank you. This has WSKID radio station!” The man concluded the interview and it cut to a commercial for Willy’s fish supply shop. It had been ages since Abigail had heard the name Willy, in fact she didn’t even know he was still around. Even though Her dad, Gus, Harvey, Clint, and most other folks had great business records as of late, Willy seemed to disappear into thin air. Oh well, she didn’t dwell on it.   
Later that night Abigail went to bed. She laid in place waiting for her body and mind to settle, but they didn’t. What if that Seymour man was in extreme danger? Sure, she really wanted to know more about that plant, but didn’t she have some liability to call him out? It was a tough call, but she decided it wasn’t her business. She had to know more about the strange creature, she just didn’t know how she would be able to really get to experience it in the public eye.   
Ever since the plant had been released it had brought so much joy back into people’s lives, and everyone wanted their own piece of Audrey Two. Thing is, no one knows what lies inside that disgusting pod. Sticky, warm, strained blood inhabited its thick and leafy throat equivalent. People went to see it, then they went home to their miserable lives hoping that somehow this plant will save them.   
Every night the citizens of both Stardew and Skidrow lay down to go to bed. Every night they fall asleep later than the last. Every night they dream of what used to be, and every morning they wake up to a disgusting “unified” reality. They know deep down they don’t have the courage to change their lives, but every night every resident lays down and they dream that one day things will be better. They dream this plant will save them from their suffering, they dream a lucky penny will actually be lucky this time, they dream they’ll pull the bigger side of the wishbone, they wish they’ll find that gracious four leaf clover, and they dream that one day home will actually feel like home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA HAVE SOME NASTY SHIT IN IT. If you don't want to read that, don't worry. It will be recapped in chapter five.


	4. Hogtied and Skinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour cracks under the pressure and basically destroys his finger. Lots of gore in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was hoping I would have more for this chapter, sadly I don't. Sorry folks.

“Life changes so fast, doesn’t it?” Mushnik stated. It was the end of another long day of showcasing Audrey Two, and everyone was ready to call it a day. Audrey had already headed out to see her boyfriend, and Mushnik was about to go home.  
“Well, lock up the shop, will ya?” He said, heading out.  
“Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow sir!” Seymour eagerly awaited Mushnik’s leave. He couldn’t see the real reason his hands were covered in bandages, if he did he would be considered a useless failure again.  
“Oh Twoey, I wish I could feed you something less… draining.” He hesitantly unwrapped one of his fingers on his right hand. The plant was now slightly bigger than Seymours torso and it had a full set of teeth.  
“Why can’t you just be satisfied with regular plant food? Even if you have to be carnivorous, why can’t you eat bugs like normal plants?” Seymour sighed heavily.  
He lifted the pricking needle from the table and brought it to his index finger. He wasn’t feeling exactly strong today, he was already lightheaded but he still pressed forward. He pushed the needle down, its cold metal tip penetrating his epidermis. There was a light sting and before he knew it, the cold needle was heated by his warm, red, sticky blood. The plant lifted with excitement and brought itself close to the exposed wound. It lapped up all of the fluid as Seymour leaned against the side of the table, trying not to fold under his own weight. He hated this process, he really did, but he needed this plant. Since he had first found Audrey Two, everything began to go uphill for him. The plant finished consuming the ichor running down the timid man’s finger and it still seemed unsatisfied. Seymour wasn’t thinking right, he was exhausted and not in his right mind. Instead of stopping and recovering, or even opening another bruised and calloused finger, Seymour took his needle and put back on the exact spot where he had made and opening and pushed harder. He kept pushing, and then he pulled down. There was a bloody hole in the middle of his pointer finger, and an exposed trail leading down. He felt the pain in one area of his being, but the forefront of his conscience chose to ignore it as he let the blood drip into the plants mouth. It wasn’t satisfied, but it was still visibly growing larger. Seymour once again put the needle to the wound and this time he pulled horizontally. The blood streamed out again, staining his already mutilated finger. Seymour felt a slight bit more pain, and his exhaustion only accelerated, but he kept making his incisions until his finger was almost completely bare. The remainder of the inside of his finger was now a bloodied pink pulp with a bit of skin still hanging on for dear life. Seymour was so dizzy he could barely tell there was any difference. He watched the plant, finally appeased as his vision began to become a complete and utter haze. He felt himself begin to tip back, so he reached out for the tool bench. He felt his exposed finger get splinters all over it and he finally felt the extent of the pain he had inflicted on himself. He let out a loud yelp and jolted his hands up. He continued his fall, and then he landed straight on his back. His head hit the concrete floor after his back and butt had, so it was delayed.  
Seymour regained consciousness on what was presumably the next day. He was laying in the same spot he remember he last was, but Audrey Two wasn’t there. He looked straight above him to see Mushnik (probably) yelling something, and Audrey looking down at him concerned. Seymour’s ears were ringing rapidly, and he felt his eyes and finger stinging. He could only a muffle of what Mushnik was saying, until he yanked him up by the vest fabric.  
“SEYMOUR!” He yelled, merely an inch from his face. His breath smelled like coffee and morning stench. That alone was enough to bring Seymour back to his stinking heap of a life.  
“Seymour, what happened to you finger?” Audrey said, gently grabbing his hand.  
“Seymour, why didn’t you lock up the shop?” Oh right.  
“Seymour, are you okay?”  
“Seymour, why can’t you ever do anything right?”  
“Seymour, do you need to lay down?” Audrey seemed concerned.  
“He was just laying down, didn’t you see him?”  
“Sir, I’m pretty sure he fainted.”  
“Oh, tomato, tomato, who’s to say fainting and ‘sleeping’ aren’t the same thing? There both just excuses weaklings use to avoid hard work.  
“Mr. Mushnik, leave the poor thing alone. Something terrible clearly happened to him, look at his finger!”  
“Come on Audrey, it’s probably just the pruning shears.” Mushnik didn’t even seem to believe himself.  
“Ohh, if you’re sure, sir. I’m still worried though.” Audrey looked at Seymour with a caring doe eyed glance.  
“Well, if there was anything to be worried about you would think the little putz would speak up.” Mushnik grumbled.  
“Seymour, are we overwhelming you?” Audrey asked, sensing how scared the man was.  
“Uh, y-yeah.” He was shaking.  
“Well, why don’t you go calm down upstairs. Audrey Two’s too big for the window sill now, why not move the thing over to the corner of the room?”  
“Uh, uh, right sir.”  
Seymour walked upstairs and wrapped his finger before moving the plant. He lifted it with everything in him and lugged it over to the corner he assumed Mushnik was talking about. He felt his fingers collapsing under the weight of the colossal creature. The plant was over half his size now, and the central pod that appeared to look less like a trap and more like a real mouth was growing wider with each day passing. Seymour wouldn’t say he resented the plant, after all it had made him a bit more appreciated, but he was beginning to wonder if it was all worth it. Seymour set the plant down, and gave it a pat with his left hand.  
Before Seymour could run back down and tell Mushnik he was done, he heard a knock on the door. It was six in the morning, who could possibly be there? Maybe Seymour couldn’t answer that, but Audrey knew who it was. She cautiously came out of Seymour’s room and looked at the glass door.  
“Oh… Oh! It’s Orin!”  
“Orin?” Seymour asked coyly. He was pretty sure he knew who this clown was, but he didn’t want it to be true. Could this really be the man who dealt Audrey that blackeye and left her battered in a cast? Yeah, it probably is.  
“Audrey, open this door right now you dizzy cow!” The man knocked harder. It sounded like something cracked.  
“AUDREY! OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW YOU DUMB SLUT!” Audrey seemed frozen with… fear?  
“Seymour, tell whoever that is to shut up.” Mushnik grumbled as he climbed up the stairs.  
“Oh. It’s that guy. Should I call the cops or something, I never know what to do about this joker.” Mushnik walked towards the phone, but Audrey firmly grabbed his arm causing him to stop.  
“He’s not a joker! He’s a good man!” She yelped.  
“AUDREY! THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING!”  
“I don’t think a ‘good man’ would talk to you like that.” Mushnik almost wanted to laugh, and if the situation were less severe he would have.  
“You don’t have to let him in, I can take this jerk if he tries to hurt you!” Seymour puffed out his chest trying to seem even remotely tough. It wasn’t working.  
“It’s okay Seymour, I can han- I mean, I’ll just let him in.” She opened the door.  
“Ugh, finally you useless puttz.” Orin pushed Audrey aside and faced Seymour and Mushnik with the type of smile you would grace a long lost friend.  
“Hey gang!” Orin threw his arms up in what might have been joy, truth be told, it was pretty hard to tell. His left arm hit Audrey right on her other eye.  
“Gang?” Mushnik walked away, annoyed with Orin already.  
“Have we met?” Seymour was a little nervous.  
“No, but if you can put up with the dame,” He stuck his thumb towards Audrey’s direction, “then you must have an iron will!”  
“Audrey isn’t hard to put up with. We like having her around here.” Seymour was somewhere between trembling and having a full on angry fit. Because of this, everything he said came out incredibly awkwardly.  
“Don’t have to be nice to ‘er, you’re only making her think she’s worth more than she is, boy.” He took Seymour aside, his large muscular arm flung around the frail man’s shoulder as if this would make it so Audrey couldn’t hear.  
“I’m not just being polite! I don’t know why you think Audrey is such a nuisance, but we don’t! Right, Mushnik?” Mushnik looked up from his paper.  
“Store opens in three hours, get working.” Mushnik completely ignored Orin’s presence.  
“Alright, it’s okay Seymour, I understand.” Orin winks and makings a whipping motion and noise.  
“Uh, sure,” Seymour had given up at this point, “why are you here again?”  
“Oh yeah, I’m here to pick up the dame.” He said nonchalantly, it was as if he didn’t even realize that she had a name.  
“Audrey, are you leaving? I thought it was your day off at your other job.” Mushnik was intrigued now.  
“Well, I-” Audrey was cut off by Orin.  
“She is. She shouldn’t have made plans, when she knew that she had a dental appointment today, but yet she did.” Orin’s smile had crept off his face.  
“You have a dental appointment Audrey?” Mushnik actually stood up this time.  
“Yeah! Orin’s a licensed DDS!” Audrey seemed a bit excited.  
“Excuse me?” Orin said grabbing her by the earlobe.  
“Uh, I mean doctor, doctor!” She was shaking. Seymour was speechless.  
“That’s right! Well, let’s go doll! I don’t want to watch you bothering the boys anymore.” He grabbed her good arm and they went out the door.  
The rest of the day felt like it lasted forever. Seymour was tempted to call Audrey, but he knew if he did she might be in more trouble than she already was. He spent his day bagging orders, and telling people the same jaded speech about Audrey Two. He was feeling different today, he was so miserable. He wanted to break the ordinary way of life he was a slave to, he wanted to do something new. He decided to go up to the girl who spent each day sitting by the plant.  
“Hey, you're here uh, kind of a lot.” He didn’t want to sound rude, but she was at the shop almost everyday and she would never say or do anything.  
“I suppose I am.” She chuckled and put a hand on the growing plant.  
“Uh, uh, be careful! It’s carnivorous.” He nervously swatted her hand off. It wasn’t violent, but it was clear it was a cautionary measure.  
“Yeah, I figured.” She gestured to his mangled hand.  
“Oh, that wasn’t from the plant.” It was now clear to Seymour that this interaction was a mistake.  
“Sure it wasn’t. Can I help you?” Seymour was astonished by how rude she was.  
“Okay that’s it.” He stood a little taller.  
“What, are you gonna liberate yourself from the plant?” She asked a bit snidely, and she gave Audrey Two a hard flick.  
“Go home. Don’t come back either!”  
“Seymour! Why are you banning a paying customer?” Mushnik stormed over.  
“Oh. It’s that one. Alright, go ahead.” He walked away.  
“Wait! Listen, I know I’m coming off rude-” She started, but  
Seymour took her by the arm and began to walk towards the door.  
“You can’t do this to yourself! I don’t know why you’re dedicated to that thing, but you’re going to kill yourself doing this! Whatever you’re trying to get won’t be worth it when you’re dead.”  
“I get your intentions are good, but what your saying just isn’t true.” He’d gotten her out the door at this point.  
“Dude, you can’t lie forev-” And then Seymour slammed the door. He felt bad, but he couldn’t have anyone else knowing about Audrey Two’s less than savory eating habits.  
“How long until closing?” Seymour felt defeated and just wanted the day to be over.  
“30 minutes.” Mushnik was busy at the register, so he wasn’t too responsive.  
At the end of the day, Seymour did not say goodbye to Mushnik, nor did he feed Audrey Two. He went to bed. Seymour fell asleep immediately, it was the sweet release he had yearned for for ages. Seymour couldn’t escape, though. In his slumber, he dreamed he was caught in a thick tangle of vines. He was being stretched and pulled, but eventually he was left hogtied and skinned, his flesh a bloody pink pulp. He woke up in a sweat, red blood floating to the surface of the bandage covering his right index finger. What the hell was he going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say the next chapter will be better but Idk.


	5. Dental Appointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demetrius gets his teeth checked.   
Songs Used:  
A little Dental Music  
Dentist!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I'm tempted to make whole A/N but I'm just gonna simplify what I need to say. So, sorry about the slow updates. I only get an hour tops to write each day and I don't have any computer on the weekends so I should only be posting every five days. Also, if you haven't watched Little Shop of Horrors or played Stardew Valley, you should really read up on them briefly, just to understand both plots. Oh, and finally, here are the soundtracks: Little Shop of Horrors, https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6r-EXKi1YzM6m_Bq3XsH2AGtxFnq06os . Stardew Valley, https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKDOdCjxOjzIFucHobwJpSK4-vAVXST90 . I'll use a couple songs that aren't on that playlist, but I'll always link them.

Despite his appreciation for hygiene, Demetrius hadn’t gone to a dentist in years. He felt a painful reminder of this everyday when he passed that damned dental clinic on his way to the floral shop. To absolutely no one’s surprise, the flower store had yet to lose its reputation and its many customers. Everyday when he turned back home in a frustrated cloud of sheer disappointment he passed that clinic. He wished the damn thing would get up and walk away as a human would. His tenacious evasion of dentists had been an issue since he was just a boy, even as a respectful and consistently obedient child Demetrius always hated the dentist. He would hold on to the furniture in his living room as his mother would try and pull him away. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she couldn’t have his oral hygiene go straight down the drain. After all, if he did let go of this good habit, he wouldn’t be the first with a head of rotten teeth.   
One night when Demetrius and Robin were preparing for bed, he decided to bring up the clinic.  
“Robin?” Demetrius straightened his side of the bed and Robin took the other.   
“Yes?” She seemed stressed.  
“So today when I was going past the flower shop,” Demetrius started and he saw Robin pinch the bridge of her nose, “This isn’t going where you think it is, I swear.” He knew she didn’t like hearing him complain, so he didn’t go over the daily list of disappointments. She still seemed upset.   
“Demetrius, how the hell am I supposed to believe that? Everyday since you found that damn plant you’ve come home and complained!” She dropped the sheets she had crumpled in her hands.   
“Whatever this is, it better be good, because I can’t take anymore of your incessant whining!”   
“Dental Clinic.” Demetrius was somewhere between shocked and nervous.   
“Dental Clinic… Demetrius, you hate the dentist, why are you…?” She seemed more confused than mad now.  
“I’m going there. Tomorrow. They accept walk ins I think.”   
“As a patient or protestor?” She grabbed the sheet again and started fixing her side of the bed again.   
“Patient. I pass it everyday, and it makes me think I might have just been irrational as a child.” He says in a flat tone.  
“Oh, uh, I suppose that’s good.” She responded in an equally awkward nature.   
“Come with me.”  
“What?”  
“I need to make sure I go through with the appointment. Even if I’m scared, I want you to make absolutely sure I get my teeth checked.”  
“Oh. Sure.” She seemed tired, or maybe disappointed.   
“Um, thanks.” He got in bed.  
“Sure thing.”  
Demetrius and Robin laid down to sleep. Even though they were laying next to each other in a tight bed it felt like there were miles between them. They didn’t have marital problems, or at least Demetrius didn’t think they did. Nights wouldn’t be like this for much longer, though.   
When Demetrius woke up the next morning he saw Robin making breakfast in the kitchen with Maru waiting patiently at the table. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. Demetrius sat down and waited next to Maru. She sat and waited, and while she did she went over some blueprints for her next project.  
“Hey, what’s that?” Demetrius tried to interact with her. She had been pretty mad at him since he had grounded her for dating that farmer who had moved into town. He felt bad, but he didn’t think she should be fooling around with someone who had divorced five people within the last year.   
“Oh, they’re the instructions I prepared for my next robot. I was thinking-” Maru was interrupted by Robin and her pan. She flopped a couple pancakes on Maru’s plate and stored the rest in the fridge.  
“None for us?” Demetrius asked somewhat jokingly.  
“No sir, I looked up the clinic you were talking about and apparently it gets busier the later you go. Brush your teeth quickly, we’ll go after.”  
“I’m barely dressed!” Demetrius gestured to his robe and slippers.  
“Oh, just throw on a robe and some socks.” She waved him off and gave Maru a kiss on the cheek.   
“I’ll be waiting in the car, I’ll see you when you get there.” She walked out the door. Before Demetrius decided to go get ready, he decided to ask something that was lingering on his mind.   
“Hey, have you seen your brother around?” He turned back to Maru.   
“Yeah, he just left around an hour ago. He didn’t say where he was going, but I’m sure he’ll be back eventually.” She ate in between her sentences.   
“Oh, alright. I’ll give him a ring if he’s not back after my appointment.”   
Demetrius proceeded to get ready for his appointment. Setting his tooth brush on his well cleansed tongue, he questioned why he was even going through with this. Why did he even say he wanted to do this? Nonetheless, he brushed his teeth. He felt the bristles caressing each tooth, but the usual soft glide they provided him felt so much more harsh than usual. In his rage, he aggressively bit down on the sweeping bristles until the entire head of the brush was a frayed mess. He set the brush down in the cup he and his family shared for storing the utensils.   
Walking out to the car, Demetrius glanced back to the house one more time. He felt like the scared little child he once was, and in his mind he reached out for something to cling to. Deep down, he knew the appointment couldn’t be that bad, but he worried still. From his first dental check up, the metal instruments always felt as though they had malicious minds of their own. The metallic clinks against his teeth were magnified in his mind no matter how sedated he was. But he was an adult! Why would these minor things bother him now?  
“Took you long enough.” Robin said as Demetrius plopped into the passenger seat.  
“Yeah, I guess I just wanted to have my teeth cleaned before they got cleaned.” This was the first time Robin had chuckled at one of his jokes in months. It wasn’t even a good one.  
Demetrius and Robin rode to the clinic in near silence. Demetrius felt the inside of his mouth with his tongue, and somehow he seemed to hear every moist noise generated from within. The car ride felt like it would never end, and every moment was excruciatingly loud. Robin hadn’t turned on the radio, nor had she really talked at all so every breath and movement was a subpar concert from an opening band everyone wanted to get off the stage. Still, they did arrive at the clinic eventually. Demetrius regretted his impatience as soon as he got to that shining glass door. They opened the door, and walked into the lobby. Demetrius tried, but failed, to hold in his excessive shaking. He knew it would be a while before his turn, so he sat in a chair towards the eastmost wall. When they had arrived at ten thirty, the woman told them he would be seen at eleven. He hoped those thirty minutes would feel as long as the car ride.   
Demetrius sat and waited, wishing he hadn't asked Robin to come with. He sat and he waited, and he sat and he waited, and soon enough he felt like even thoughts in his mind were repeating themselves. But he sat and he waited and he waited and he sat until something caught his attention. There was a new song playing over the intercom, it sounded similar to the others, except this one had lyrics.  
“A little dental music; strings a-strumming, flutes a-trilling.” It was a rich male voice. Demetrius was somewhat calmed by the presence of another voice.  
“Calming minds and numbing nerves…” This wasn’t sounding quite as bad now.   
“While steps away, the beast is drilling.” Demetrius hoped he heard wrong.   
“Muzak in the lobby helps the patients to ignore the fact that writhing agony waits right behind the door.” The voice sung calmly, so calmly that it made it hard for Demetrius to understand what was happening.   
“Robin, did you hear that?” He asked, trying to contain his fear.  
“Hear what?”   
“The lyrics, what the man is saying?” She gave him a blank stare.  
“This song doesn’t have lyrics, Demetrius.” She turned away before he could say anything more.  
“Kostelanetz and Mancini, Gordon Jenkins, Ferrante and Teicher. Lo the Mormon Tabernacle sings! The sound of pain is muted by a thousand living things.” Demetrius felt like he was going crazy. He wondered if people were staring at him.  
“A little dental music; your appointments for eleven, but you’ll be waiting here till noon to the soothing strains of Andre Previn.” Demetrius looked up at the clock. It was two minutes until twelve.  
“Next it’s Mantovani, after him you couldn’t care that you’re in for brutal torture when it’s your turn…” It was almost his turn.  
“When it’s your turn…” Now there was only a minute till twelve.  
“Next.” A brash voice stated over the intercom.  
“It’s your turn in the chair.” The song came to an end and Demetrius was brought back to the clinic by his wife giving him a light nudge in his side.  
“You’re next.” She whispered to him as if his lack of awareness was an embarrassment.   
“Right.” Demetrius began to lift himself from his chair.  
He walked down the hall to a door on the end, it had Dr. Scrivello written at the top. He hesitated to open the door, but he figured he couldn’t really turn back. He already had marriage issues, he couldn’t turn back like a coward and expect things to roll over fine, he had to keep going. After about thirty seconds, though it felt longer to him, Demetrius turned the squeaky doorknob.  
“I’m here for a teeth check up.” Is that how you’re supposed to say you want a stranger to finger the gaping moist orifice in your face? He didn’t know, but hey, it’s too late for him to try again.  
“Right, of course you are.” The cornered Demetrius until his knees buckled down at the edge of the seat.  
“Woooow, your teeth look terrible… might have to pull a few out.” The man turned to his tools, pretending that he didn’t just threaten to pluck some teeth out of a man with possibly perfect oral hygiene. Why was Demetrius even here?  
“They do? Last time I checked they were fine. Either way, I really don’t see why you’d have to pull any.” He tried to remain calm, and on the outside he sort of seemed like he was, but on the inside his bones rattled with sheer fear.  
“Pull? Who said anything about pulling? I’m just gonna twist your molars a bit.” He grabbed a long, metal, tool of torture.   
“You do know that turning and lowering your voice a little doesn’t make me stop hearing you right?” Demetrius was starting to turn his fear into anger.  
“Yeah, okay schizo. Stay still, I’m gonna get some gas.”  
“Oh thank god!” Even if Demetrius was going to walk out of this godforsaken place with a mutilated mouth, he didn’t want to experience the destruction.   
“Alright, here we go.” The deranged doctor pulled the gas tank and mask up to his own face.  
“Ahhhh, here we go.” He picked up another disgusting utensil from his workbench and excitedly raised them.  
“Why are you like this?!” Demetrius yelled, holding the crazed man’s hands tightly. He wasn’t really looking to die in what he considered to be the worst way he could.  
“Oooh, kinky are we?” The man pulled his arms out with ease.  
“Oh, good god…” Demetrius ducked his head back and prepared to face his demise.  
“Anyways, to answer your question-”  
“What question?” Demetrius was confused and he wasn’t even sedated.   
“You asked ‘why are you like this’, so I’m going to tell you!” When he quoted Demetrius he used an insanely annoying, high pitched, and nasally voice.   
“When I was younger just a bad little kid...” The dental disaster switched on a radio in the corner of the room. He must do this a lot.  
“My mama noticed funny things I did! Like shooting puppies with a BB gun; I’d poison guppies, and when I was done...” He leaned towards the scrambled patient as if he was asking a question.   
“I’d find a pussy cat and BASH in it’s head!” He shouted as he moved his own hands in a crushing movement towards Demetrius’ mouth.   
“That’s when my mama said…”  
“What did she say?” And there they were, three women dressed like show girls on the price is right. Maybe Scrivello was right. Maybe Demetrius was just a schizo freak. He figured he might of finally lost his marbles, so he decided to just sink into the insanity.   
“He said my boy I beg someday…” The man actually wasn’t a bad singer.   
“You’ll find a way… To make your natural tendencies pay.” He slipped on a leather jacket, slicked back his hair, and jumped up on the chair. Each of his feet were resting on the armrests. His maniacal smile took up at least half of his face. Boy, his teeth were quite clean.   
“YOU’LL BE A DENTIST!” He threw his arms out as wide as he could.   
“Oh, You have a talent for causing things painnnn!” He cooed to himself.   
“Son be a DENTIST! People will pay you to be inhumane!” He was so excited that he ripped his jacket off and swung it in a large circle above himself.  
“Your temperament is wrong for the priesthood, oh and teaching would suit you still less, so son…”  
“BE A DENTIST!” Everyone was singing at once now. Demetrius didn’t know if this was real or not, but he liked the song so he joined in.  
“You’ll be a success!” He winked and yanked demetrius out of his chair.  
“Here he is girls, the leader of the plaque. Watch him suck up that gas, oh my god!” The girls stood around Demetrius, lecturing him as if he had no clue what was happening.  
“He’s and dentist and he’ll never ever be any good! Who wants their teeth done by the Marquis de Sade?” At this point the doctor was charging towards Demetrius. He kneed him right in the stomach and he landed flat in the chair. The weird thing was, he wasn’t really that upset.  
“Oh that hurts! I’m not numb!” Demetrius said as the dentist pressured his lips to split with a cold tool.   
“Ah shut up, open wide, here I come!” Demetrius finally opened his mouth, but then Orin jolted back to continue his song.  
“I AM YOUR DENTIST! And I enjoy the career that I picked.” At this point, everyone in the room had their hands cradling the giant whole in Demetrius’ face. He could only see the glow of the fluorescent light in his peripherals, aside from that he was completely blind.   
“OH I AM YOUR DENTIST! And I get off on the PAIN I inflict!”  
“He really loves it!” The girls pulled their hands away, and now Dr. Scrivello had pulled Demetrius’ mouth wide open.  
“When I start extracting those molars, my patients will be screaming like ‘holy rollers’!” There it was, that stupid mocking voice. Demetrius finally remembered where he was.  
“Oh to hell with this.” Demetrius bounced out the chair, but the doctor grabbed him to a stop.  
“DENTIST!” The girls exclaimed.  
“I know it may cause my patients distress…” He looked right at the man in his arms.  
“Somewhere up in heaven above me, I know that my mama’s proud of me… CAUSE I’M A DENTIST!”  
“DENTIST!”  
“And a success.”  
“Soooo…” He looked into Demetrius’ eyes.  
“Say ah…” Everyone said ah except Demetrius.  
“Say ah…” Demetrius stayed silent.  
“Say AH!” And with that, Demetrius dropped his jaw.  
Not to his surprise, Demetrius left with a mutilated mouth that day. The damage was done, and it was irreversible, but it wasn’t all bad. He found ways to hide what had been done, and his family would never have to see (except for Robin). They questioned and wondered, but as far as Demetrius knew they didn’t actually know what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uEzo3oVPuSw (A Little Dental Music)
> 
> Okay, so I know there's nothing about Demetrius being scared of dentists (or at least not canonically) but I thought it was important for Orin to have a patient, and I will be adding more to this plotline later. Either way, I'm going to try and focus on some more characters before I come back to him though.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this doesn't really make sense yet, I just needed an opening so it seems better when I get to the meat of it. And yes, the songs will be used in the plot.


End file.
